The Last stand
by Kami of light
Summary: A fanfiction AU of the fight between Aizen and the visored.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own Bleach or the content of such. All work is fan made and the original work of Bleach is copyrighted by Kubo Tite, Shonen Jump, etc Please support the official release.

The last stand of the Visored

Kensei broke Wonderweiss' neck with a sickening snap and wrenched the arrancar's head free of his body. "Aizen, your trump card is-"

"So you failed experiments do have the potential to beat a far superior specimen. Well, that's just too bad; I have no use for failures like you" Sosuke Aizen, traitor to the Soul society appeared instantaneously in front of Kensei. "My my, it seems you appear to be cut in two. That is rather a disappointment, goodbye Kensei" A vertical gash ruptured along Kensei's body, Kyoka suigetsu slicing cleanly through his entire hollowfied body. "You...monster..." Both halves hit the ground with a wet thumping sound similar to a lump of raw meat as Aizen smiled at the 'failed experiment'. Sosuke turned from the remains to Ichimaru Gin. One eye signal and Gin knew what was going to come next. The son of the king was coming, and there needed to be an appropriate welcome party.

/Meanwhile, in the slums of the fake Karakura town.../

"Are you sure this is where he's gonna turn up?"

"Positive; Kisuke wouldn't lie to us, especially after what he's done for us" A shinigami and a visored walked around the alleyways looking for the location of the garganta from which Ichigo Kurosaki would appear from. Charged with the task of keeping him alive, they needed to find him before either Aizen or one of his underlings did. "Remember the deal, whoever spots him first gets first go at the sake gourd and pays off the others bar tab".

"Yes, yes I remember. How could I not with you and your twenty-two million yen bar tab?" The visored smiled "Well, that's what living in the human realm does to a person like me. Do I look like I intend to pay it back by honest work? Come on, you've known me since what, first day of training; you should know by now I'm a dick of a person" The shinigami sighed and removed his straw hat, revealing a shiny bald scalp. "Hey, you polished for the occasion! I didn't know this battle was so important to you" The bald shinigami sighed and drew his zanpakuto.

"I expect to die here, so I may as well look damn well good while doing so. Look, here he is" Signalling to a small tear in reality, the garganta expanded until fully sized. Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper emerged into the afternoon sunlight. Before he could utter a word, the bald shinigami held his zanpakuto in front of his chest and uttered its release. "Condemn, Fukushuu no tenshi" Several lengths of chain erupted from all angles and surrounded the vizard, the bald shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana. As the last lengths of chain finished forming a cocoon, the vizard grinned wildly. "Heh, mission accomplished"

*

Aizen looked around the entire battlefield, observing the remaining fighters. Captain Ukitake and Hitsugaya were the only injured soul reapers, with Captain Yamamoto uninjured. All the vizards, save Shinji were dead. He stood no more than twenty metres from where Aizen, Kaname and Ichimaru were standing. "Come now, captain" Aizen said mockingly "surely you will reprimand your disobedient lieutenant, or are you now too weak to try?" A glare so powerful it would have blown a hole through a solid steel wall was directed at Sosuke, showing the loss of the last shred of Shinji's sanity and the emergence of a Vizard, more hollow than shinigami.

Inside Shinji's mind, he and his hollow consulted on how to bring Aizen to his knees.

(NB: Shinji's thoughts are represented by a single / and his hollow's thoughts are represented by //)

_  
//Shinji, let's take this f***** down, for Hiyori//_

_/Agreed, we'll kill him, for what he did to Hiyori, and to all of us. For centuries we have lived like this because of him, he ruined my style/_

_//Uh, Shinji, we've been together for just over _one_ century. Oh, and if we survive, don't let your mother cut your hair anymore, you're too old for bowl cuts. //_

_/Funny, very funny. If I weren't the mellow laid back cool guy I was, I'd be givin' you a beatin' so hard, you'd wish you were dead. Let's do this. /_

Aizen watched the motionless Shinji with great intrigue. _I could kill the poor thing now, but where's the fun in that?_ He thought as the last of his henchmen fell to Toshiro and Yamamoto before Aizen bound them with a kido spell. _I'll save those for later, I'll need some fun tomorrow_. Releasing the shikai of Kyoka Suigetsu, he wove an illusion.

Shinji charged at Aizen, murderous intent emanating as he and his hollow drew on all their strength reserves to kill him. A flurry of blows were met with calm and precise counters from Sosuke Aizen, who seemed to have no trouble in deflecting anything sent at him by Shinji. Blade met blade, kicks were dodged and kido were dispelled as the two fought on. Shinji slashed at Aizen's head, managing only to cut a few strands of hair before Aizen launched a kick to his spine in retaliation.

"Aaargh! Why don't you just DIE!" Shinji launched into full visored mode, mask out and laying in rapid slashes, kicks and punches at Aizen. All of these Sosuke dodged easily, and then fired off a cero at the visored. Shinji fired his own, putting his last ounces of spirit energy behind it. The two ceros hit and began struggling to overpower the other before finally exploding in a ball of brilliant white light.

Aizen watched as Shinji fought the illusion, losing strength to something that wasn't there at all. _Pitiful, here I was thinking he actually could see through my shikai but now it seems this has gone on quite enough_. Shinji paused panting, his hollow mask gone and his strength waning fast. He turned to see Sosuke Aizen walk through another Sosuke Aizen and stab him squarely in the chest "Goodbye Shinji, or should I say, former captain" and he fired a cero point blank into Shinji's face. Watching the headless body of the former fifth division captain fall slowly towards the ground Aizen smiled. This was his best day ever.

*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Gin Ichimaru knew what he had to do, everything depended on it. Aizen set the entire situation up so that it would appear he was fleeing, but in reality he was going to capture Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him before Aizen. The boy was a more than capable visored and had learned to subdue his hollow, or so Ichimaru had been told by previous reports. Activating his new hollow powers bestowed upon his by Sosuke, he used sonido to quickly arrive in the Karakura slums. "Here Ichigo, where are you?" Gin's mocking tone echoed through the alleyways and empty streets. Quickly spotting the large cocoon of chains nestled in one back alley, Gin smiled. _Found you._

*Inside the cocoon of chains*

"Well Taiki, seems like we've got company. One of Aizen's subordinates is here. Can you deal with him? I need to stay within the cocoon to make sure Retsu can heal the son of the king." The visored nodded at the shinigami before doing the same for Unohana and Ichigo. "My friend, former captain and liege I bid you all farewell. Chime, Ha gat Sui ta furu to (Bladed flute). The visored's zanpakuto glowed a blood red before elongating and becoming a long flute with four sharp blades at the end of the piece. "I'll see you all in five minutes, max" Taiki grinned, mock saluted and leapt through a temporary gap in the cocoon.

The bald shinigami watched Taiki leave then turned to Retsu Unohana. "How much time will Ichigo need before he's fully healed?" He looked at where the chains held a struggling Ichigo.

"Hey, let me out! I gotta kick that Aizen's arse! Everyone's depending on me, just let me out of these damn chains baldy".

The bald shinigami's nostrils flared before he replied with a voice colder than ice. "It's baldy-sama to you Mr red hair. You may be the trump card but that's no way to speak to one who is superior to you". Ichigo stopped struggling for a moment and let Unohana begin restoring his reiatsu.

"Akiyama, you'd best go and join the conflict. Ichigo and I will be safe here for now, just as long as you and Taiki keep Aizen and the others out of these slums," said Retsu.

"Acknowledged, ma'am. I will delay him as long as possible, even if it costs me my life"  
Unohana smiled weakly "It shouldn't come to that, I only need another half hour before Ichigo can fight him".

Akiyama nodded, then sealed his zanpakuto, dissolving the chains around him. He gave one last look at Retsu and Ichigo "Be safe Ichigo. Isshin would kill me if you got injured" said Akiyama, before stepping out into the slums.

*Five minutes later*

"Oh, so here you are then. Isn't that Gin Ichimaru?" Akiyama gestured to the hideously mangled corpse that was lying in a pool of blood. "Oh, yeah it was, but he turned hollow on me, so I turned hollow to equal and what can I say, my hollow found him tasty" Taiki wiped the blood off his zanpakuto "Ha gat sui ta furu to got a good feed as well, but more to the point, why are you here?"

"Retsu can do without me and I felt like some fresh air" Akiyama sighed then drew his zanpakuto, calling its release phrase as he did. A claymore appeared in his hand and reflected the fading afternoon light. "Now that both of us are out here, I propose we go and distract Sosuke for about for about half an hour," said Akiyama.

"I'd say you're crazy, but let's do it!"

The two began running towards the great spiritual pressure they felt high above the district and jumped onto the top of a small building. Looking to see where Sosuke Aizen stood high above them, the two began formulating a plan.

After about five minutes Akiyama and Taiki came to an agreement on what to do. Taiki leapt up into the air and used shunpo to approach Aizen. All he had to do was to stall Sosuke for fifteen minutes, no less. Akiyama was then going to use the other fifteen minutes to weave a web of chains around the battlefield preventing any escape, even by garganta. '_This plan has to work, it's got to. No Taiki think positive. This plan _will _work' _thought Taiki. Sweat lined his brow as he halted a few metres away from Sosuke Aizen. "Ah, it seems there are more of you failed creations than I anticipated. You however, should be dead." Taiki just managed to block the lightning fast swipe from Kyoka Suigetsu as Aizen used sonido to attack. "I'm gonna pretend like I give a fuck and beat the crap out of you," Taiki leapt backwards and launched into a piece of music on Ha gat sui ta furu to, summoning sword blades around him as he did.

"Holy blades gifted from angelical chorus, strike with the wrath of the arch angel- Gabriel!" Twenty blades appeared and shimmered in the air for a few seconds, before rushing towards Sosuke intending to impale. Sosuke dodged each and every blade, before rushing in to attack. Taiki stopped playing and readied Ha gat sui ta furu to for the immediate assault and decided that his future in the next fifteen minutes was not going to be pretty. It was going to be painful, bloody and he was going to need a hell of a lot of bandaids.

Akiyama wove his chains as fast as he could, he needed all the power he could gather and all the area he could seal off if they were going to allow Ichigo to defeat Aizen. "Why is it that I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He asked himself as multitudes of chains whizzed around his head. Fukushuu no tenshi (Angel of vengeance) was the perfect punishment squad zanpakuto, allowing him to either interrogate or torture anyone who needed to be captured. Akiyama sighed as he usually did. He had spent many years in the second division as third seat, choosing not to leave to become a captain in another squad. He had also been accepted into the naught division as the eleventh seat, until the night he met Aizen.

His reflection was short lived, as a blast of kido shot towards him from Aizen, who decided to take advantage of his daydreaming. The blast impacted onto a shield created at the last second by Akiyama, before he looked to his left and froze in horror.

It was Aizen.


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen Angel

CHAPTER III

Blood splashed through the air and onto the ground and the chains Akiyama was controlling slowed and stopped. Aizen looked slightly disappointed "You seem to be late for your own execution, considering you survived past your final minute". He turned to where Akiyama had dodged and smiled.

The former soul reaper touched the side of his face, wiping away the blood that slowly trickled down. _Man that's fast. I didn't see that until it was almost too late! I gotta pull it together or I'll disgrace the naught division_. He thought of a plan to continue weaving his chains while taking care of Sosuke but nothing revealed itself. "Taiki! We need a plan now!" Akiyama yelled at the floating visored "Why are you yelling at me, idiot!? You're the one always making the plans; I just drink the alcohol that we get!" Taiki leant slightly to the left as Aizen appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack him. "Ok Sosuke, that's not right. Fight etiquette dictates you fight man on man, winner take all. Pick one of us to fight, or we'll kill you" Aizen looked up at Taiki and smiled  
"Really, I was wondering if you wanted to die consecutively or collectively, now I know. Thank you."

Akiyama received no warning as to what happened next. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see Kyoka Suigetsu protruding from his torso. Coughing up blood, and stumbling forwards, he tried to turn as Aizen was delivering the final blow. He grinned wickedly. "Gotcha! Let's condemn him Fukushuu no tenshi!" Akiyama swung his heavy claymore, the transformed version of his zanpakuto and shot several bronze chains out from its end. "Bronze level prison chains wrap around the one who is about to die." He paused, watching the chains wrap around Sosuke's arm. "See Sosuke, I am strong enough to withstand a stab from you and only get away with a minor cut. You will not win this fight"

"Is that true, or are you already dead?" Aizen broke the chain as if it were merely nothing and then released Kyoka Suigetsu.  
"Argh!" Akiyama shielded his eyes as Kyoka Suigetsu flashed brilliantly, temporarily blinding him. "That does it, now I'm angry. Deliver your final judgement, Fukushuu no takai tenshi!" (High angel of vengeance)

The sky grew dark as countless chains shot out and around Akiyama as he unleashed his bankai. While the chains were emerging, a black cowl formed over Akiyama's head, as well as black reaper robes, a cloak and an executioner's mask. Two raven wings ruptured from his back as Fukushuu no takai tenshi transformed into a wicked scythe. Akiyama smiled from beneath his mask. "You will be condemned into the deepest pits of hell Sosuke Aizen. Imprision Fukushuu no takai tenshi!" Translucent dark red chains shot out and quickly entangled around Aizen. Sosuke looked down at the chains with contempt. "Really, is this all you have? Again you disappoint me. You should have been able to fight longer, former royal guard lieutenant" He turned to face Akiyama, _for the last time_ he hoped. However, Aizen couldn't help but notice the shinigami was grinning.  
"Sosuke Aizen I must commend you on being the only person who will ever see this part of my bankai and also the first one to die by it. Fukushuu no takai tenshi obsidian chains break!" Dark red chains shot out from Fukushuu no takai tenshi and also from the ground, sky and buildings around Akiyama in a ten foot radius. Once the chains hit another object they rooted themselves into the ground and hung there, glimmering in the afternoon light. Aizen was impressed.

"So this is your ultimate level of power Akiyama. To think you were actually the third strongest shinigami of your time. A waste to be sure, you would have been able to serve me well. Farewell Akiyama, give Shinji my regards" Sosuke Aizen grinned and then flash stepped in front of the bald shinigami and readied Kyoka Suigetsu for the final blow when several pieces of glass lacerated his cheek and arms. Blood dripped down a surprised face. Aizen paused and turned to see that every obsidian chain had broken and the shards of the glass whizzing through the air, slicing anything that made contact with the broken chains. "Behold, Sosuke Aizen, the true power of Fukushuu no takai tenshi!" The obsidian shards flew towards Akiyama and began melding together into dark red armour, complete with helmet. Akiyama's bankai clothing faded as the shards formed his new outfit.

By the end, Aizen was staring at an obsidian warrior and a sight that would have truly, if it weren't for the fact he was Sosuke Aizen, frightening. Akiyama was an obsidian seraph complete with obsidian sword, shield and six obsidian wings. He was _the_ high angel of vengeance, and he was going to deliver justice.


End file.
